leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo GameCube
, , |type=Home |colors= }} }} }} }} }} |nw=yes |zw=yes |smw=yes |met=yes |lw=yes |pk=yes |sw=yes |sbw=yes |dk=yes |np=yes |fzw=yes }} The Nintendo GameCube (Japanese: ニンテンドーゲームキューブ Nintendo GameCube), officially abbreviated GCN (Japanese: ), is Nintendo's sixth-generation console. The console was released on September 14, 2001 in Japan, November 18, 2001 in North America, May 3, 2002 in Europe, and May 17, 2002 in Australia. It is a powerful system, with a compact design, four controller ports, a controller with an ergonomic design, small but large-capacity discs, a large game library, connectivity with the Game Boy Advance with a special Game Link Cable, and a form of online play. In 2006, it was succeeded by Wii, which also features ports for most GameCube hardware as well as compatibility for its software. A special version of the GameCube was released by Panasonic with the ability to play DVDs and audio CDs as well as GameCube games. It was named the Panasonic Q and was only available in Japan. Controller The controller for the GameCube is designed with four main buttons (A, B, X, Y, a control stick, the start button, an L and R button, Z button, a D-Pad, and a C Stick). Many versions of the controller have been released including a miniature version, one with a built-in fan, and a wireless version. Memory The GameCube does not have built in memory. Instead, it uses s that hold the saved data in a "block" format. The user can move, copy, and delete data from the memory cards. These memory cards are needed to play GameCube games on Wii. The memory cards come with different memory capacities and are mainly made by third-party companies. Pokémon games |- style="background:#fff" | Super Smash Bros. Melee | Versus fighting | 2001 |- style="background:#fff" | Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire | Utility | 2003 |- style="background:#fff" | Pokémon Channel | Virtual pet | 2003 |- style="background:#fff" | Pokémon Colosseum | RPG | 2003 |- | style="background:#fff; " | Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness | style="background:#fff" | RPG | style="background:#fff; " | 2005 |} With Game Boy Player |- style="background:#fff" | | Main series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#fff" | | Main series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#fff" | | Main series RPG | |- style="background:#fff" | | Main series RPG | 1998 |- style="background:#fff" | | Card game | 1998 |- style="background:#fff" | Pokémon Pinball | Pinball | 1999 |- style="background:#fff" | | Main series RPG | 1999 |- style="background:#fff" | Pokémon Puzzle Challenge | Puzzle | 2000 |- style="background:#fff" | | Main series RPG | 2000 |- style="background:#fff" | Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! | Card game | 2001 |- style="background:#fff" | | Main series RPG | 2003 |- style="background:#fff" | Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire | Pinball | 2003 |- style="background:#fff" | | Main series RPG | 2004 |- style="background:#fff" | | Main series RPG | 2004 |- | style="background:#fff; " | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team | style="background:#fff" | Dungeon crawler | style="background:#fff; " | 2005 |} Special Pokémon editions A special GameCube was manufactured for Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. It is silver in color and features the XD logo and Shadow Lugia in place of the Nintendo GameCube logo. In addition, a set of Pokémon XD-themed decals were available as a pre-order bonus for Pokémon XD. File:Pokémon XD Nintendo GameCube.png|Pokémon XD GameCube File:XD decal Nintendo GameCube.png|Pokémon XD decals on a GameCube File:Pokémon Channel Nintendo GameCube.jpg|Pokémon Channel GameCube Cameos At the beginning of the 3D animated part of Pichu Bros. in Party Panic! (at the end of Part 4), Meowth is holding what appears to be a GameCube controller while at the computer. External links *Nintendo (Japanese) References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles de:Nintendo GameCube es:Nintendo GameCube fr:Nintendo GameCube it:Nintendo GameCube ja:ニンテンドーゲームキューブ zh:任天堂GameCube